mrokopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Demon (DTF)
Demon (ang. Demons) są głównymi i tytułowymi nadnaturalnymi istotami Demon: Upadli. Są upadłymi aniołami, które zdecydował stanąć po stronie Lucyfera oraz ludzkości przeciwko Bogu w pierwszych dniach Stworzenia. Jako karę za ich bunt i nielojalność, Archanioł Michał strącił te anioły z Niebios do Otchłani. Wielu, zwłaszcza ci, którzy się ich boją lub nimi gardzą, odnoszą się do nich jako do Upadłych (ang. The Fallen) lub Przeklętych (ang. The Damned). Domy Siedem Domów Upadłych (ang. Houses of the Fallen), Sebettu (akk. Siedem), zostało stworzony przez Boga w pierwszych dniach Stworzenia. Jest niemożliwym dla Upadłych zmienić swój Dom; jest to w bardzo dosłownym znaczeniu sedno ich bycia i istotna część tego kim są. *'Diabły' (ang. Devils) zwane Namaru - pierwszy Dom stworzony przez Boga, przywódcy z obu stron rebelii, Diabły spowinowacone są z blaskiem, pozwalającym im rozkazywać zarówno śmiertelnikom jak i demonom oraz obdarzając ich władzą nad ogniem. *'Plagi' (ang. Scourges) zwane Asharu - Aniołowie Firmamentu były drugim stworzonym domem. Oni byli tymi, którzy przewodzili wiatrom stworzenia, obdarzali tchnieniem życia wszystkie żywe istoty oraz którzy definiowali duchowe więzi pomiędzy tymi istotami żyjącymi. *'Złoczyńcy' (ang. Malefactors) zwani Annunaki - Trzeci Dom, Anioły Fundamentu, byli twórcami formy, kształtującymi Stworzenie. Definiowali przestrzenne związki, ścieżki z jednego miejsca na drugie. Do nich należy moc kształtowania ziemi oraz tworzenia i wzmacniania zadziwiających artefaktów. *'Biesy' (ang. Fiends) zwane Neberu - Niegdyś Aniołowie Sfer byli tymi, którzy ustawiali gwiazdy w wielkim projekcie, którzy obdarzali je światłem, wykorzystując swoją władzę nad portalami by podróżować na wielkie odległości. Obecnie Czwarty Dom obawia się tego, co stało się z projektem pod ich nieobecność. *'Plugawcy' (ang. Defilers) zwani Lammasu - Pierwotnie Aniołowie Głębin, Piąty Dom jest wiązany z płynnością, obdarzając ich władzą nad wodą, emocjami, a nawet swoimi własnymi postaciami *'Pożeracze' (ang. Devourers) zwani Rabisu - Niegdyś Aniołowie Dziczy, niezrównani wojownicy, Szósty Dom może rozkazywać zarówno zwierzętom jak i roślinom, a także kształtować i przekształcać ciało innych istot zgodnie ze swoimi zachciankami. *'Zabójcy' (ang. Slayers) zwani Halaku - Dom Drugiego Świata, ostatni stworzony Dom, Zabójcy panują nad kresem i śmiercią. Mogą niszczyć rzeczy w fizycznym świecie, rozkazywać duchom, a nawet wkraczać do Podziemia. HouseofMorningStar.jpg|Diabły HouseofRisingWind.jpg|Plagi HouseofFireandStone.jpg|Złoczyńcy HouseofIndigoNight.jpg|Biesy HouseofRestlessDeeps.jpg|Plugawcy HouseofBloodandBone.jpg|Pożeracze HouseofFallingNight.jpg|Zabójcy Frakcje Po swojej ucieczce z Otchłani, Upadli podzielili swoje społeczeństwo na pięć Frakcji opartych na ich poglądzie na ludzkość, Boga i siebie samych. Każda Frakcja składa się z podobnie myślących demonów, które choć z różnych Domów, dzielą wspólne cele. *'Faustianie' - Ich celem jest zwiększyć boski potencjał ludzkości, boską iskrę płonącą w każdym człowieku i obrócenie jej przeciwko Bogu; to czy są tymi, którzy inspirują ten potencjał lub tymi, którzy go zniewalają, zależy od opinii członka. *'Ukryci' - Te demony stoją za poszukiwaniem wiedzy. Pozwala to na różnorodność opcji i brak prostego sposobu sklasyfikowania ich tak długo jak demon utrzymuje poszukiwania dla informacji o Upadku oraz ich uwięzieniu jako swój cel. *'Lucyferanie' - Stała armia Lucyfera, ich celem jest odnaleźć ich Poranną Gwiazdę oraz zapewnić, iż mają strategiczną przewagę, kiedy nadejdzie czas pociągnięcia za wodze wojny raz jeszcze. *'Łupieżcy' - Nihiliści najwyższego rzędu, te demony nie są za niczym poza zniszczeniem wszystkiego co jest Stworzeniem. Czują iż skoro przegrali wojnę, to nikt nie zasługuje na nagrodę. *'Pojednawcy' - Na główną metę stojąc przeciwko ustanowionym celom społeczeństwa demonów jako całości, demony te są penitentami szukającymi odkupienia od Boga lub ludzkości w jakiś sposób. Faustians.jpg|Faustianie Cryptic02.jpg|Ukryci Luciferans.jpg|Lucyferanie Ravener02.jpg|Łupieżcy Reconciler02.jpg|Pojednawcy Źródła *Demon: The Fallen - podręcznik główny